


For That's My Way

by verflixt



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verflixt/pseuds/verflixt
Summary: Some aspects of her relationship with Anna, Kat is pleased to note, have come together so neatly as to hardly need words.And for those questions that do merit discussion, Kat is, overall, appreciative of Anna’s frankness and initiative– if also a little amused by her characteristic bluntness.At a certain point, Kat does have to wonder, however, if Anna’s abundance of caution might be disguising some anxieties of her own.(Spoilers: they manage to work things out.)
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	For That's My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the most lesbian song I've encountered in the musical theater repertoire- "For That's My Way" from the broadway revival of _The Threepenny Opera_ : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8d3d42PI9mA.

Some aspects of her relationship with Anna, Kat is pleased to note, have come together so neatly as to hardly need words.

(Kat has always found it difficult to fall asleep in a silent room. She never complains about it, but several days after she and Anna begin sharing a bed, a white noise machine identical to Kat’s own appears in Anna’s room.)

(Anna, who typically wakes up far earlier than Kat, will slip out of bed for her morning run without disturbing the younger queen. Kat will always have breakfast waiting for Anna when she returns.)

(Anna always refuses Kat, Catalina and Cathy’s invitations to accompany them to the local library, but Kat notices she will snag the occasional book from the returns pile in the living room. Kat begins checking out every book she spots with a title she thinks might remotely interest Anna, and a small stack of them eventually forms on Anna’s nightstand.)

(Anna takes over the responsibility of driving Kat to her volunteer shifts at the local animal shelter, and starts picking up shifts herself. Kat and Anna are in agreement that the household would benefit immensely from the adoption of a dog, and will take any opportunity to attempt to sway the other queens on the issue.)

(The list goes on.)

And for those questions that do merit discussion, Kat is, overall, appreciative of Anna’s frankness and initiative– if also a little amused by her characteristic bluntness.

For example:

Three days after Kat and Anna agree to give things a try, as they are brushing their teeth before bed, Anna asks out of the blue: “Do you think the other queens ought to know?”

Kat, who had been staring into the near distance, starts a little. “Oh– I forgot to tell you. I went to Cathy for advice when I was deciding how to bring things up to you, and, er, she made me promise to tell her how things turned out. So she already knows,” she says, a little guiltily.

Anna shrugs, pausing to rinse and replace her toothbrush. “Oh, that’s fine with me. Cathy’s always been a cool customer. But what about the others?”

Kat deliberates for a moment. “Well… I don’t think we need to go to any special lengths to hide it. But I don’t really want to be making any big announcements about it yet, either.”

“Great! Great. Okay, good to know,” Anna says, and the two of them finish their bedtime routines without returning to the topic.

And another two weeks after that, in a lull in conversation as Kat and Anna are driving to a shift at the animal shelter, Anna blurts out:

“So, what are we calling this?”

“...Community service?” Kat responds in confusion.

“No, like– what’s going on between us. You know, are we dating? Is it casual?” She uses a hand to gesture between herself and Kat to emphasize the point.

Kat turns to stare at Anna, mystified. “Well, I don’t have any plans to start seeing someone else…”

“No! No, neither do I,” Anna hastily agrees.

“So I think we could say we’re dating. Exclusively,” Kat concludes. 

“Yes, that makes sense to me,” Anna nods, not taking her eyes from the road.

A beat passes. Kat’s lips curve into a slow smile. “You know, if you want to call me your girlfriend, you could’ve just asked directly,” she says.

“What? Oh! I hadn’t really thought about it like that.” Anna drums her fingers against the steering wheel. “ _Can_ I call you my girlfriend? Sorry, I guess this isn’t a very romantic way to ask…”

Kat giggles, glancing out the window as she pretends to mull it over. “How about this. It’s a tentative yes for now. We’ll call it a trial period for the first six to eight weeks, and then if everything is going well, you can ask me _properly._ ”

Anna doesn’t seem to notice that Kat is pulling her leg. “You know what? That sounds like a fantastic idea,” she says, bobbing her head happily. Kat bursts into another fit of giggles, and the two of them remain in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

And, in her boldest move yet, about two-thirds of the way through their so-called “trial period” as the two queens are reading in Kat’s room, Anna suddenly looks up from her copy of _The Girls’ Guide to Hunting and Fishing_ to state:

“So, it seems like we might have sex at some point.”

Kat, having grown used to Anna’s non sequiturs at this point, doesn’t even look up from the issue of _History Today_ she’s flipping through. “ _Might_? Oh, I thought we were getting along better than that.”

Anna waves her hand at Kat’s predictably sarcastic response.

“Yes, yes. So I thought I should ask ahead of time if there was, mmm, anything you’d prefer I not do. In that kind of… situation.”

Kat _does_ look up at that. “Worried you’re going to retraumatize me? Really, Anna, it’s already a great help you’re not a heterosexual man half again my size and twice my age,” she responds wryly.

“Okay, right. But I know there are certain things people do in everyday life that make you uncomfortable,” Anna says. “Is there anything you think might come up that I don’t already know about?”

Kat thinks for a moment. “Well, you know I don’t like to be grabbed from behind,” she begins slowly. “I think that would apply? Even if it’s not a grab, really– it’s the general principle. I’d like to be able to see you when you’re touching me.”

Anna nods. “All right, that’s good to know. Other things?”

Kat mulls it over. “No hair pulling,” she says decisively. “I never liked that either. Actually– maybe just don’t touch my hair at all. It’s fine when we’re cuddling, but not during sex.”

“Okay, no problem. No touching from behind, and no pulling your hair. Anything else?”

Kat shakes her head. “No. What about you?”

Anna blinks. “Me?”

“Yes, you. Anything I should know to avoid?”

“Er, no. Nothing I can think of,” Anna says, seemingly caught off-guard. “Thank you for asking. I hadn’t really thought about it for myself,” she admits. “But I’ll let you know if something comes to mind.” 

And, satisfied, the two of them returned to their respective reading materials.

Awkwardness aside, Anna’s spontaneous inquiries _have_ managed to keep their relationship progressing at a pleasant but controlled pace. It’s certainly a welcome change from her past life, when Kat felt that her opinion on things mattered hardly at all and she was left to make what she would of the intentions of the men around her. She appreciates that Anna is being considerate and communicative while also doing her best to trust in Kat’s ability to set her own boundaries.

Kat does have to wonder, however, if Anna’s abundance of caution might be disguising some anxieties of her own, when, for what feels like the forty-fifth time in one evening, the older queen pulls away from Kat’s lips only to say: 

“Are you _sure_ about this?”

Kat sighs, leaning back on her hands to get a good look at Anna’s facial expression. The two of them are still fully clothed, cuddled together on Kat’s bed (as they have been many times before). But Anna has been noticeably tense ever since they moved to Kat’s room after dinner, when Kat announced she would be taking the precaution of locking the door behind them “just in case”, all the while giving Anna a flirtatious wink.

“Yes, love. I’m _absolutely_ sure,” Kat says. “Although I’m starting to think that you’re not so much inquiring about any hesitations of _mine_ as you are expressing your own.”

Anna harrumphs a little and opens her mouth to argue, but Kat shushes her with a finger pressed to her lips.

“Anna. Darling. Let’s be crystal clear on this,” Kat pronounces regally. “It’s totally okay if you’re having second thoughts about getting naked with me.”

Anna pushes Kat’s silencing finger away from her mouth. “We’ve shared a dressing room before, I’ve seen you _naked_ ,” she scoffs.

“Yes, but this time, I’d like you to do more than look.” Kat shoots Anna a smirk before once again adopting a more solemn expression. “Seriously, though, you keep asking. Is there something in particular you’re worried about?”

Anna pauses to think. “Not consciously…” Kat waits, sensing the older woman is still processing her thoughts. 

“Okay, you’re right,” Anna finally admits after a moment of silence. “I’m projecting a little. The idea of ‘dating’ someone in the modern sense still feels foreign. And if I were try to look back on my past life for reference, my experiences with _that shitheel_ are hardly a good model for a healthy relationship. I’m nervous I’ll misunderstand what you want somehow.”

Kat nods. “That’s all right! I’m glad you’re nervous. It means you care,” She reassures Anna. “I like that you’re direct and you ask me how I feel about things. I suppose I should return the favor. _Do_ you want to have sex with me?”

Anna huffs out an embarrassed laugh. “Yes.”

“Great! Well, the sentiment is returned.” Kat takes one of Anna's hands in hers. “It’s not as if there’s any rush. It certainly doesn’t have to happen tonight, or this week, or with any sense of urgency at all…”

Anna winces. “No, no– it’s not like it’s something I want to put off– just the opposite!… Ugh, but now I feel like I’ve made things awkward.”

Kat giggles. “It’s our first time and we’re both five hundred years out of practice, it’s bound to be a _little_ awkward. But we trust each other enough to laugh about it, and it's not going to change how we feel about each other. If it’s a total wash, we can just cuddle and go back to watching _Derry Girls_.”

Anna tips her head in thought, expression still serious. “That’s true. I suppose it’s not the end of the world if we decide to stop halfway through and try again later.”

Kat has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at the statement of the obvious. “Precisely! No need to overthink it.” She cups Anna’s face in her hands. “Now come here. I was just getting into it.”

Anna obliges, and this time, Kat can feel her smiling into the kiss. Anna lets out a soft sound of contentment, then runs her tongue gently against Kat’s lower lip. Kat opens her mouth in welcome, relishing the soft, wet sounds as their kisses grow more heated. Anna catches Kat’s forearms and uses them to tug the smaller woman forward, settling her into her lap.

Eventually, Kat begins slowly and deliberately to undo the buttons at the front of Anna’s shirt. Anna shrugs out of the sleeves, then discards the garment. Kat runs her hands appreciatively over Anna’s muscular shoulders, gently squeezing. Anna hums appreciatively. Kat briefly caresses Anna’s neck, then brings her hands around Anna’s body, searching between Anna’s shoulder blades for the catch to her bra; she fumbles as her hands meet only smooth fabric. After a moment, Anna pulls away to tug the whole thing up and over her head.

“Oh. Sports bra,” Kat realizes belatedly. Anna just laughs, taking the opportunity to sit back and shuck her shorts as well. Kat strokes her hands over Anna’s now-bare thighs, delighted.

“Amazing,” Kat whispers, mostly to herself, entranced at the softness of Anna’s skin.

“Why, thank you,” Anna grins, leaning back into the pillows at the head of the bed. “You’re quite resplendent yourself. Well, what I can see of you, anyway,” she says, gesturing at Kat’s still-clothed form.

Kat takes the hint, first tossing her shirt aside before shimmying out of her jeans. She straddles Anna’s reclined form as the woman beneath her raises an eyebrow.

“ _No_ bra,” Anna comments, interested hands coming up to cup Kat’s breasts.

“Small tits privilege,” Kat says tartly, leaning forward into Anna’s touch.

“Hmm. Well, all the more convenient for me,” Anna says, lids lowered, before leaning up to nuzzle against Kat’s chest. Kat closes her eyes as Anna mouths first at one breast, then the other, occasionally grazing the nipple with her teeth. Anna’s hands stroke up and down her sides, eventually coming to rest suggestively at Kat’s hips– but moving no lower. 

Finally, Kat’s impatience gets the better of her.

“I think we should be naked now,” Kat announces. She leans back, quickly stripping out of her underwear. Anna bites out a laugh, then raises her hips to allow Kat to tug her boyshorts down and free of her legs.

Kat gazes down at the now fully naked Anna, expression thoughtful. She skims her fingers lightly over each of Anna’s clavicles, then down between her breasts, coming to rest against her stomach.

“Can I touch you, Anna?”

“What would you call what you’re doing right now?” The older queen answers smartly. Kat scowls in mock annoyance, lifting her hands from Anna’s body.

Anna squirms. “Oh, god, I was just kidding. _Please._ ”

“Hmm…” Kat idly traces circles against the inside of one of Anna’s thighs. “Can I use my mouth?”

“You tease, as if I’m going to say no– _Oh–_ ” 

Anna gasps as Kat ducks her head to plant a firm kiss at the top of Anna’s mound, then darts her tongue out for a taste. Judging by the exultant sound, this pleases Anna. Kat licks through her folds, exploring, until Anna’s hips surge up against her mouth.

“Right there–” Anna pleads. Kat lets out a low sound of amusement as she begins to circle Anna’s clit with her tongue. She hooks each of her arms under one of Anna’s thighs, pulling her whole body close. For long minutes, she savors the soft sounds of pleasure and occasional words of praise from the woman above her.

Eventually, however, Kat feels a hand gently pat her cheek, as if to get her attention. Kat looks up. “Hmm?”

“Up. I want to kiss you again,” Anna orders, breathless.

“Mmm. Okay,” Kat says, planting a last kiss against Anna’s cunt before sliding up her body to meet her lips. Their lips come together, the meeting made slick by the wetness smeared across Kat’s mouth.

Kat pulls away after a moment. “Was I doing something wrong?” She asks.

“No, no,” Anna reassures her. “I’m just a little finicky. I don’t… finish… very easily,” she explains. “I was loving it. But eventually I want to change things up.”

“Oh! Okay,” Kat smiles, lacing their fingers together. “Something for us to work together on, then.”

“That’s a nice way to think of it.” 

Anna looks Kat up and down, slowly, in a way that sends a surge of heat through Kat's core.

“Can I touch you?” Anna asks, echoing Kat’s earlier question.

Kat licks her lips. “You’d better.” 

Anna leans back against the head of the bed as Kat shifts forward to straddle her, then guides Anna’s hand to her center.

Anna touches delicately, barely grazing the outside of Kat’s labia. Emboldened by the wetness she finds, she strokes deliberately through Kat’s folds, then slips a single finger inside. Kat shivers, eyes fluttering closed.

“Another,” Kat breathes. A second finger easily joins the first. Kat begins rolling her hips into Anna’s hand, Anna taking a moment to adjust before matching the motion with gentle movements inside her. Kat reaches down, molding the fingers that aren’t inside her against her clit.

“Perfect,” Kat sighs, winding her arms around Anna’s neck to steady herself. Anna’s fingers sink deeper into her, and Kat feels her wetness coat Anna’s digits to the knuckles.

“You like this?” Anna asks, voice husky. She grinds her hand just slightly harder against Kat.

“Yes– yes I do, _Anna_ –” Kat buries her face into Anna’s neck, kissing and nipping compulsively at the soft skin. She rocks faster against Anna’s hand.

“Can you take a third?”

“Yes!” 

Kat lets out a soft whine at the stretch, but barely falters. She buries her fingers in Anna’s short hair, clutching possessively.

“Tell me how this feels, Kat,” Anna whispers.

“Good– so _fucking_ good,” Kat whimpers, riding Anna’s hand desperately.

“Glad to hear it. I want this to be good for you, Kat,” Anna purrs. Kat can only moan in response.

“Are you close, Kat? Will you come for me?” Kat gasps as she feels herself begin to clench and flutter.

“ _Yes yes yes yes– Ah–_ ” Kat cuts herself off with a squeal as she sinks her teeth into the side of Anna’s neck. Anna lets out a startled noise but doesn’t stop, still working her fingers as Kat’s orgasm washes over her.

“Anna…” Kat slumps against her lover as she lets out a sigh of satisfaction. She lets herself catch her breath before leaning back, wiping sweat-sticky hair away from her forehead, then laughs at Anna’s self-satisfied expression.

“Well. Someone’s pleased with herself,” Kat teases.

“I think I deserve to take pride in a job well done,” Anna smiles.

“That you do,” Kat leans in to give her another kiss. “We both performed admirably, if I do say so myself.”

“Exactly right; no point in being humble about it.” Anna’s wide grin fades slightly, and her expression softens. 

“Thank you, Kat. For trusting me. It means a lot to me to be able to make you happy.”

Kat gently cups Anna’s face, leaning in to nuzzle against her. “You’ve _always_ made me happy, Anna.” She giggles, still a little breathless. “No pressure to keep up the perfect track record or anything.”

____

“Oh, onwards and upwards from here, love. You just try to keep up.” Anna winks at Kat, who lets out a pleased laugh.

____

“I’m looking forward to it.” Kat pauses. “Actually, I mean– I’m not really tired. And I’m not expecting to be able to get you off tonight, but, you know, it might be nice to get in some more practice…”

____

Anna snorts. “You don’t need any excuses, babe. Come here.” And Kat rolls back over and into her arms once more.

____

__________________

Neither Kat nor Anna are particularly late sleepers, so they expect the house to be quiet as they leave Kat’s room together. Not hearing anyone in the hallway, they round the corner towards the bathroom– only to run smack into a bleary-eyed Anne, who lets out a yelp of surprise. An expression of confusion crosses Anne’s face at seeing the two of them together, Anna’s room being closer to the bathroom in the opposite hallway, before she seems to draw her own conclusions.

“Well _well_ ,” Anne muses, a smug smile crawling its way across her face. “A _very_ nice morning to you two.” She waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Kat glances at Anna, expecting to see her blush and stammer– instead, she is as cool and serene as ever.

“It is, isn’t it?” Anna drawls, looping an arm around Kat’s shoulder. “But I believe _we_ were first in line for the bathroom. If you’ll excuse us.” And before Anne can respond, Anna slips into the bathroom, pulling Kat in after her.

“Wh– oh, come on!” Anne tries the doorknob, but Kat quickly locks it behind her. Anna and Kat share a glance, then laugh at the sounds of Anne’s continued complaints, audible even through the door.

“Just our luck. She’s never up this early,” Anna shakes her head, turning on the water.

“Mm, such an inconvenience. We’d better make it quick. Maybe we should shower at the same time?” Kat suggests innocently.

“Very courteous of you,” Anna smirks, briefly testing the water before stepping into the shower. She turns to extend a hand in invitation to Kat. “I think that’s an excellent idea.”

The last thing Kat hears before losing herself to the soothing heat of the water– and the warmth of Anna’s body against hers– is Anne’s strident voice from the hallway.

“Mother _fuckers_! Don’t you _dare_ use up all the hot water!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely related to my other two Kat/Anna fics, "Remainder Sentiments" and "now's the time, I'll keep my head held high (and we'll choose to take it slow)". I'm hoping to continue the latter at some point, but somehow this one came together first, even though it obviously takes place after their relationship has been established. Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Comments & kudos appreciated as always!


End file.
